


Daemon's Bottle of Charms

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Misery, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Teen Romance, Tsuna is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the illusionist Daemon comes to mess with Tsuna sexually, the boy's life takes a horrible turn.</p><p>Chapter 8 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Potion

Mathematics isn't a subject Tsuna finds easy to understand at all, to the point where he always gives up trying and scores extremely low on exams. Despite this, no teacher is going to let him off for not doing homework and so, the unfortunate Vongola boss candidate lazily drags his tired self home and up to his room, where he throws his school bag onto the bed and - unwillingly - drops his back down onto the floor. Yes, he does feel a lot of pain but at least no more insults from teachers are going to reach him for today.

He sighs. "Why am I still stuck like this?" Fate has a great habit of making his life miserable even without him doing anything bad. His heart is pure and his resolve is strong, and people with these traits always end up being happy for the rest of their lives. However, Tsuna has yet to be rewarded with that same life, and is instead left to constantly question himself without a soul bothering to answer him; as if anyone can hear him that is.

Just as he's about to allow himself to fall into a deep and (hopefully) never-ending sleep, a familiar voice suddenly speaks up. "This is actually very easy." Tsuna is startled by the unexpected statement and, with a shocked face he shoots up and looks over to his bed. His large brown eyes widen once they spot the sight of Daemon Spade sitting on his bed, looking through his homework which he obviously took from his school bag. The fact that someone considers the work he gets easy isn't surprising, it's that this evil man is right here and now after so long and without even an invite.

"Daemon!!" He shouts, while forcing his back against the wall opposite from where Daemon is. This man is far worse than Byakuran in everyway, thus earning himself Tsuna's undying hate that will surely burn for all eternity, never to go out unless he has a moment in his past that is worth feeling sorry for. Since this 400 years old 'ghost' has always experienced wealth and power during his youthful years, his past isn't worth hearing out as much as Mukuro's.

Most importantly, how in the world is he here?

"Wha-wha...what are you doing here!?" He doesn't send the much younger one any comfort when he shows a genuine smile, though it's to be expected anyway. "Nice to see you too, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The blue bag is lifted off of his legs and put aside along with the unfinished homework. It's much more relaxing to talk this way. "During my time being absent, I've created something marvelous for you." Tsuna fearfully and angrily watches as the so-disliked man reaches for something in one of the pockets of his trousers. Much to his suspicion, what seems to be a bottle filled with red liquid is brought out and clearly shown before his very eyes. "I assure you that this will make you very much loved." A sinister laugh is released into the air, as the unknown substance is sprayed out of its container.

Tsuna is surprisingly hit by it despite the distance and responds by immediately covering his nose while coughing. To him, whatever this is, it must be deadly, for nothing nice will ever come from this wicked man, who, now with a rape-face on his handsome features, is approaching his 'guinea pig'. One of Tsuna's eyes open up, allowing a glare to be seen. How frightening it appears, but it won't last for long, not after its owner has breathed even the tinniest bit of that potion in.

With said potion's bottle back in his pocket, Daemon towers over the angered teenager with sparkling eyes.

_Sparkling?_

"I hope you don't really mean to point that at me." At first confused, Tsuna soon realizes a part of his body is feeling very aroused. When he looks down, he sees it, and in a moment's time he blushes furiously.

A signal for the next step of this experiment has appeared.

 


	2. Daemon's Fish

It was believed to be a difficult goal to achieve when the idea first came to his head, but once the potion entered Tsuna's body, everything became all too easy. If this boy enjoys being loved so much, then Daemon will gladly have him loved in a very intense way. In this time and era, age doesn't count or isn't as important as before, so the fact that a teenage boy is getting molested by an older man isn't surprising. It maybe illegal, but the police really can't harm him in any way.

Not like before.

The effects of his brand-new potion work wonders on this boy. A feeling of self-confidence overwhelms him when his second-most fearful opponent agrees to have his 'thing' satisfied, even if it possibly means sex. Not once has Daemon bedded a member of his beloved family, so this is somewhat of a first experience for him. It would be nice to do this with Mukuro too, but right now something needs to be tested out whether or not there will be consequences. Carelessly seducing a young Vongola boss candidate really does earn one a load of trouble, unless that one person is capable of remaining in the shadows.

"Daemon, stop!" Tsuna protests, but even a younger kid can tell that he is lying. This untouched boy is begging for more of Daemon every second, and with only his jacket and boots removed he is gladly touching every spot that cries the most. Gloved hands are skillfully exploring the beautiful skin of this sinful person without any care in the world. As said before, this man is shamelessly doing all of this. What is more important aside from the Vongola family is himself. It will always be himself, nothing else.

Tsuna shyly trembles underneath the other with a red face and a naked body. By now he has realized that the mysterious potion is making him want this and the fact that he'll be stripped from his virginity is all part of Daemon's plan. It is unclear if this is all he has thought up since he isn't so simple-minded, but who knows, and who has the time to care. "Ahh!"

"Nufufu." Daemon laughs. "Louder, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want to hear your voice." Loudly does he say this before ramming two fingers into Tsuna's entrance. Not only could he not predict how easy it was going to be to have Tsuna in bed with him, it was also not known how excited he could get from all this. The women of his time never gave him such pleasure as if his body actually ached not for their heavily-dressed forms, but for the well-cared-for bodies of men. It actually took him about 400 years to figure this out.

If he had realized this sooner, his two beloved bosses, Primo and Secondo, would have ended up just like this boy. Both were fairly attractive themselves, which only pains him to know that all that is left are their wills. At least he has a yet-to-die teenager right under him, begging for more affection like there's no tomorrow. How adorable.

"Dae...mon!" Tsuna pants, just before the overly-happy illusionist forces himself inside of that half-prepared entrance. He screams, and if it wasn't for Daemon's illusions many people would have heard him. It was only by luck that Reborn was out on some date with Bianchi, if not, this room wouldn't have been theirs for the borrowing. Blood. The fresh red liquid can be seen dripping onto the sheets from Tsuna's violated area, much to the satisfaction of the uncaring man.

Though it does taste lovely.

* * *

 

Almost two hours have gone by when before, the moment felt like an eternity. Right now it feels like only a short time has gone by. "Go." Still undressed and sore from a new experience, with his chest buried into the bed, Tsuna looks at the other with struggling eyes. Never before has he felt this tired.

Unaffected by the lack of formality in the other's soft demand, Daemon smirks. "I'm not finished yet." The future boss is surprised, but greatly tries to hide it. His efforts would have shown good results if he wasn't trying them on someone as sharp as Daemon.

Well, it's not like this tiny behavior is going to be mentioned.

"I will spectate you for as long as the potion is still intact. How long is that I'm not sure."

Upon hearing this, Tsuna is reminded about his daily life which he must continue. If this man seriously plans to just watch, Tsuna is going to have a hard time covering up his need for 'affection' and if he fails, another person will end up having sex with him. "Remember," A calm voice alerts Tsuna from his thoughts. "If someone smells this potion coming from you, they'll want you badly."

This is when Tsuna's unfortunate but peaceful life takes a horrible turn. What will happen to him from now on?

 


	3. Gokudera's Desire

Last night didn't go by so peacefully thanks to Reborn being pissed off. When someone is given a job to do, they must do it without complaints. Even after many months of teaching his student to focus on only doing what must be done such as defeating the enemy, Tsuna is still unable to complete the simplest of tasks. It can be accepted that mathematics isn't the boy's strongest subject, but the fact that he had actually planned on going to school with unfinished homework, _isn't_ acceptable.

Although the Arcobaleno spent all night trying to teach him, nothing came out of it and in the end he actually gave up helping him. Tsuna didn't mind it that much, but what he did mind was that he barely got any sleep, not to mention him being completely exhausted from his session with Daemon. One minute he was sitting on Tsuna's bed informing him of the worst, the next minute Tsuna is cruelly woken up by his tutor.

It was only by luck that Daemon had dressed him before leaving him to suffer through some more bad moments of his life.

Speaking of bad moments, once Tsuna gets to school he is certain that he'll be hearing the word 'expelled' coming from the headmaster. His work isn't even done yet and he also has exams tomorrow. Knowing that some pervert is watching him right this minute doesn't make him feel anymore comfortable, nor does the potion that might still be working on him have a better effect. He continues to feel very depressed. There is little doubt that if anyone came near him another painful round of sex will occur. He fears this greatly but he has little capability in preventing such from happening. The one responsible for all this seems to know little of his own creation too, nor enough to know a cure for it either, possibly because he intended for it not to have one in the first place, all for the purpose of torturing the boy.

"Tenth!" A happy voice calls Tsuna, who mindlessly turns around to see his loyal friend running towards him. "Good morning." He greets with a smile, and Tsuna gladly returns the gesture. However, a strange smell reaches Gokudera's nose and immediately he develops a strange feeling, one that is so strong that even he can't control. Tension starts to rise from within as a result, and just as Tsuna notices his slightly strange behavior as they walk to school, he is quickly pinned to a nearby wall. "Gokudera-kun!"

He has yet to realize why his friend is being somewhat hostile towards him, and because of this said friend is quickly being consumed by desire without knowing the reason. Soon does he lose all restrain and looks at his beloved boss with lustful eyes. "Why...does Tenth smell so...wonderful?" Tsuna is dumbfounded by the question, but doesn't remain so when he is forcibly kissed by his storm guardian. The taste of another person's saliva re-enters his mouth.

An attempt to break free doesn't go so well for the shorter one, and upon realizing that Tsuna wants to leave, Gokudera tightens his hold on him. That is when Tsuna remembers the potion which he unwillingly made contact with. If Daemon's words are indeed true, then Gokudera must be under the influence of whatever is still stuck on his skin. Tsuna seriously hopes for the first time that Daemon lied to him, because he doesn't want to sleep with his own friend, not that sleeping with an enemy isn't bad enough.

A rough hand starts fiddling with Tsuna's trousers before slipping inside and into the unseen boxers. Tsuna gasps loudly, more than the time he was with Daemon, said illusionist notes. Sitting high up on a tree with a bird on his shoulder, the amused man watches as his plans unfold. Yes, Tsuna is receiving such love from his right-hand man despite showing clear signs of not wanting it. Jealousy isn't a problem for Daemon in this situation, despite being the envious type. For the sake of satisfaction, he's willing to give this unfortunate boy to other 'low-lives'.

All he asks for in return is a good show and a violated boy.

Though even without asking, he is still and will get what he wants, and that includes his beloved Rokudo Mukuro. It isn't known when Tsuna will be near his male mist guardian, but one thing is for sure, and that is the two will _eventually_ meet again. Now living in a time that is not his own, Daemon feels that he can wait forever for something to happen, and during this whole time Tsuna shall be the one to bring some entertainment to him. "Nufufu." He laughs.

Gokudera turns his friend over so that his rear end is pointing at him. With his usual self suppressed, he positions himself right in front of Tsuna's still-aching entrance. Begging for freedom won't do Tsuna any good since doing so is clearly giving no positive effects. His dazed friend isn't listening to him at all which means he must go through with another moment of unwanted pounding for about an hour or so. Instantly does the taller teenager thrust himself deep inside of his boss, forcing out a sexy sound that drives him even more mad.

"Ahh!" The brown-haired cries. Unlike his moment with Daemon, the two of them are out in the open and anyone can just walk by and catch this awful sight. Sadly for him, the quiet and unseen spectator doesn't have the right mind to remember this fact and even if he does, there's little chance that he'll actually care. In and out does Gokudera move, increasing the speed with each minute. Eventually the movements become so fast and rough that blood mixed with cum starts to pour out on its own, meaning that both are about to have enough.

While his limit quickly approaches him, the small blue bird flies off and Daemon is gone without a trace or sound. For a couple of more minutes does Tsuna painfully try to suppress his moans so that no one can hear. His attempts are in someway meaningless because a few citizens have already spotted them and quickly walked by looking very disturbed. Luck has made sure that no student gets to see them, though still a few adults. Of course, none of them personally know the two boys who are having sex like wild animals.

It is far more wild than Tsuna's wildest dreams could have ever imagined.

In mere seconds does Gokudera release inside of Tsuna, unaware that some of 'it' is dripping out onto the ground. Tired but also happy, the storm guardian pulls out before landing on the ground with a thud yet still...happy. Both teenagers pant heavily as the heat in the atmosphere slowly blows away, finally leaving them in harmony.

Things are going to be rough for Tsuna from now on.

 


	4. Yamamoto's Temptations

The two friends walked to school quietly, not making any sort of contact with each other. Tsuna feels humiliated with what happened, mostly because it was a dear friend and guardian who violated him. Although it is hard to admit, but Tsuna would have preferred to be held down by Daemon instead of someone so important to him, not that he wouldn't more likely choose never to do such a thing again. To him, Gokudera Hayato isn't the kind of person to get involved with in such a way; being his friend is good enough.

He doesn't know how Gokudera is feeling right now. It would be nice for him to already return back to normal after one just session. His heart might be scarred, but it is better than having him flirt with Tsuna in front of more possible witnesses. If only Daemon never showed up then none of this would have happened in the first place. There is currently a lot of anger held captive within the future Mafia boss that may one day be released right in the illusionist's face. One day, he will let Daemon know how annoying he really is, as if he can actually be unaware of that already.

"Dame-Tsuna," A student calls, shortly after said brown-haired has parted ways with his best friend at the front of the school. Tsuna turns round to meet eyes with the much smarter and darker-colored boy, while wondering what he has to say. "Some girls keep telling me that you smell dirty." The sound of teenage girls giggling is heard from behind Noboru, which must mean that they are the ones he's talking about. Despite being very weak on all school subjects, Tsuna knows exactly what they mean by saying 'dirty' and, mostly out of shock, he screams. "Ehhhh!??"

He may have been able to wash himself from the illusionist's remains, but he has yet to do the same for Gokudera's. Due to pure embarrassment and double humiliation, Tsuna storms away from his classmate and towards the boy's bathroom, face turning as red as a tomato while girls continue to giggle in delight and pity. There's a possibility that they all have smelled the potion too, the potion that has already given him a lot of misfortune, and for that he will try his best to avoid those people. Somehow, he feels that many other students have been looking at him in a very...'spooky' way.

For the sake of his own life, he forms the desire to jump out the bathroom window and run away from school, but doing so will seriously get him expelled and no one is going to accept that. Not his mother nor Reborn.

Now partly covered in clean water, Tsuna turns the tap off and breathes deeply, feeling exhausted from the unexpected running and the sudden rise in fear. He really doesn't want to live through another day of horror all because he is who he is. For some reason he finds it so unfair on him, even if they are others who live through far more gruesome lives than he. "Yo, Tsuna." A familiar voice calls from behind.

As much as this voice has always brought joy to his heart, hearing it now is very worrying for him. He doesn't want things to turn out the same way they did when he was with his storm guardian, so before he does anything he carefully plans his words. Yamamoto Takeshi mustn't fall for him no matter what. A good friend - as Tsuna wants - must always remain a good friend. Which is why he must...

"You smell....strange."

...give up.

With the smell caused by an intense moment of sex washed off, the irremovable smell of Daemon's potion becomes clear, so clear that Yamamoto is immediately 'possessed' by it. The nose that has inhaled the sensational smell moves closer to sniff at Tsuna's smooth neck. So nice this new smell is to him, it is driving him virtually insane to the point where his own mind and body are functioning on their own. Tsuna becomes greatly terrified when his taller friend's arms tightly wrap around his waist.

He is now (obviously) trapped.

This spell over the rain guardian won't end until his aroused body gets what it wants, which means Tsuna must suffer through another round of sex, this time, inside his own school.

"Ahh!"

So fast his friend is. One minute he is simply at his neck with his nose lightly blowing out warm breathes, the next his hands have successfully undone his belt and are now inside his boxers. It is as if this person is experienced, though that is very unlikely. Even if they end up having sex together, Tsuna will never believe that Yamamoto is the person to have done this before. "Tsuna..." Yamamoto slightly growls, his voice sounding awfully attractive. With the little sanity he has left, he lifts his boss off his feet - much to said boss' shock - and through one of the many doors behind them. He places Tsuna on top of the closed toilet seat and locks the entrance, granting himself complete and private access to this boy he is so badly tempted to touch.

Never has Tsuna expected himself to be put in a situation where he must use force against one of his own guardians, with the exception of Hibari. Sinful hands pull at Yamamoto's hair as an attempt to remove the head from between his legs. Those sweet lips are sucking on him like a wild animal, moving up and down rapidly. Tsuna tries hard to keep quiet or else someone will hear him. Rumors must have already spread by now that Tsuna has a girlfriend or someone because of how he smelled earlier, which only means that even if nobody hears him moan, he will still become a laughing stock.

In any case, he continues to refuse to make his life any worse for himself and intentionally bites his bottom lip, barely succeeding in keeping quiet. Blood soon drips from his new bruise when he reaches to the point of releasing inside of Yamamoto's warm mouth, thus creating the need for more force. When the rain guardian sees this attempt he kindly licks the blood away, before positioning himself in front of Tsuna's entrance. This is all he wants at the moment, and deep down Tsuna is upset about it. More anger boils from within while guilt grows as well. If only Daemon had never showed up.

Seconds later, the two Japanese teenagers become connected and like the smaller one's previous time, this moment is as hot and as wild. However, the pain is more great, because he has yet to recover.

"Yama...moto...kun...!" He moans loudly, and only by chance no one heard him.

He curses Daemon, who is probably (somewhere) watching.

 


	5. Ryohei's Needs

It isn't unreasonable for someone to feel like crying, after they had unwillingly raped their own best friend. Yamamoto is just as much of a victim as Tsuna, having been forced to do what the-yet-to-vanquish potion wanted. He was kind to help dress the boy up for a bit, before running away, likely to vent his frustration elsewhere. Poor thing.

Tsuna can only feel remorse as he sits upon the toilet seat with utter pain, from having gone through an undesirable experience three times in a row. To see those brown eyes begin to water up hurt Tsuna, no matter how roughly their owner had treated his insides just moments ago. He understands that any friend of his 'possessed' do what they do without intention, so if he ever feels any rage over it...he is to direct it _all_ at Daemon.

It would serve the illusionist no good if he were laughing right now, possibly enjoying his very own 'masterpiece'. Tsuna clenches his fists at the thought, and with whatever strength he has left, he opens the door. Immediately does he notice just how badly he and the air smell, so he decides to try and wash himself up again, only to have other male students suddenly enter and begin to laugh, since not only had the boy removed his shirt, but was likely known as a sex-lover all over school.

Rumor's fault.

* * *

The soreness seems to be intensifying due to the laughs he is getting as he walks down the halls. Well, one could say he is walking despite the fact that he is more like dragging himself along the tiles. He is exhausted, frustrated, and downright humiliated. The pain is so great that tears are beginning to form. Naturally he would have cried by now, but since he has resolved to man-up for the sake of taking away at least a shred of Daemon's enjoyment, he will hold in the tears. How well is he doing is unknown.

On his way to his class, Tsuna soon finds himself tumbling sideways, and down the staircase. Even such a painful fall doesn't bring about sympathy, but rather more laughs from the boys and more giggles from the girls. He is undoubtedly the 'No-good' one at his school.

His best chance of recovering from anything is to either go see the school nurse or march straight to the nearest hospital. Though as he lumps his way out the school's front doors, having felt that inside was finally too unbearable, he quickly comes across the boxing club's new building. Storming out of it at that very moment like terrified rabbits are some skinny-looking, and even fat-looking, students. Their horror appears so great that they hardly even notice Tsuna, and likely not even his smell, hopefully.

Tsuna peaks from a distance through the opened door, but gets instantly spotted by his overly-excited friend...and guardian. "Oi, Sawada!" Not good. "Come in and join me for a round in the ring!!" It is amazing, how, even now, Ryohei fails to understand just how much Tsuna despises boxing, and not as a sport, but as a personal activity. Ryohei's constant persuasion to get him to join does this no justice, yet those same words still come flying out. "Come on!" He shouts some more.

Tsuna's aching is too great that even to mutter a word or two feels hard, and surely it feels much more of a nuisance when the need to scream suddenly arises; Ryohei - in just a second - comes storming out, grabs him, and drags him inside...door shut.

He. Is. Doomed.

* * *

  _Meanwhile..._

* * *

A tree just outside one of the boy's bathrooms of Namimori Junior High, has one of its branches occupied when Daemon Spade appears out of nowhere. His eyes gaze into the window, and notices that he has come...painfully too late. "Ohh...looks like I missed it, the session between Sawada Tsunayoshi and his beloved rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi." He sighs. "Oh well, maybe I should just look for the next prey and see if I can enjoy myself more this time."

Daemon's eyes scan the area around him for a bit, and just before another bird lands upon him, he disappears once again. Without a sound, without a trace, much to the surprise of the little chirping one.

The first words that were exchanged inside the sealed boxing club centre are, "Let's do this, Sawada!" said by the energetic friend. "Ehh...what's that strange smell?" said by him again. "I...I need you, Sawada!!" and again, said by the only one in the room with the strength to pin a person down, and begin to strip them of whatever dignity they have left.

Tsuna wants to beg his friend to stop, but his bruises from the fall are far too much to bear. He wants to run away, but has not the strength and hardly the will left to fight against what cannot be fought. Daemon arrives just as the boy's entrance is to be pounded, and of course, he does not appear inside, rather, he watches from the outside, smiling.

The temperature in the room begins to rise rapidly, as the two very different friends join in as one and perform a session one of them has grown extremely tired of. Daemon examines the many wounds on Tsuna's body, and believes that by now, death is much closer to this innocent child than expected. It is curious to know where such fresh bruises came from. To see him suffer is no trouble at all though, but to see him slowly be broken physically like a cheap plastic doll is no good. He wants this boy to last, last until there is not a tiny bit of scent left from that potion.

The only way for him to know when it will be gone, is to examine the behavior of those around the boy. Of course, since when did any of Tsuna's allies think of him so sexually? Never, is the answer, which only serves to make this show far more exciting.

Tsuna lies flat at the center of the square ring, as his friend enters and exits him in a very similar manner to that of his previous violators. The pain is not much different this time, only worse due to the previous occasions that drove him both mentally and emotionally distressed. Tsuna wants this to end so much, to no longer smell the smell of sweat, saliva and cum. He wants this so...

As for Ryohei, his current state of mind only wishes the exact opposite.

In and out, in and out he goes, both of them moaning in different tones, with one quieter than the other, and for good reason. Blood continues to drip, and more hickeys are being applied upon that soft layer of skin. It arouses Daemon somewhat to watch this, this fine moment between the two. As twisted as it may seem, he couldn't care less. This is _his_ wish, and no one has the right to stop it.

The speed soon increases, until Tsuna gets the impression that Ryohei is - in some way - treating this moment similar to how he would at a boxing match :

_Do things roughly._

Of course, his meaning of rough exceeds that of Gokudera and Yamamoto by a great deal. With only good memories to soothe his heart, Tsuna shuts his eyes as everything begins to accelerate, and in the end, their moment reaches its finale.

Daemon laughs.

 


	6. Dino's Skill

Similar to that of his previous partners, the session ended with both participants feeling depressed. Since one can't come out of the potion's spell until having somewhat raped its bearer, this cannot be avoided.

Walking alone along the streets of Namimori, with his clothes in a mess and his mood close to its worst, Tsuna slowly but steadily moves away from a now grieving friend, the third grieving friend, and wishes he never had to cause them such pain. He will also never blame them for his sufferings, for they too are victims, and so any grudge developed will continue to be directed at the potion's creator, wherever he is.

Hopefully, just for tonight, Tsuna can return home without encountering a friend or an ally. An enemy would be no more appealing, but since he is less likely to find one around, he doesn't bother to worry too much. His entire body is aching right now, especially his back and his rear, but as long as he continues to walk slowly, the pain will be subtle.

Around him few people are walking by, hardly if at all noticing the 'no-good' boy's presence. He's used to this kind of treatment, and currently wishes to have more of it, so as to avoid experiencing what he has been going through all day.

"Yo, Tsuna."

Though, upon seeing a particular figure emerge from behind a corner, Tsuna feels that his hopes for a day's improvement to be nothing more than a meaningless wish. Like a cursed soul, he doesn't feel that he holds any luck anymore.

To the surprise of the approaching blond, he collapses.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

The sky had already turned orange by the time chocolate-brown eyes awaken from a surprisingly peaceful sleep. This however, ends the very moment he sees light, for once he gains consciousness, not only do disturbing memories flash before him, but also does the pain surge throughout his body, probably trying to remind him not to keep his hopes up for a good day.

His first 24 hours of suffering, and the day has still not ended.

What wakes him up is not the fear of being raped once more, or being brutally attacked by his tutor, but the sound of a ringtone, one he thinks he has heard at least once before. The voice that responds to it, tells him immediately who the ringtone belongs to.

"Oh, Kyoya!"

His eyes steadily, and carefully look sideways to see the blond-haired Italian now sitting on his bed, answer a call that may or may not have saved his dignity. The fact that Dino managed to carry him into his house and lay him upon his bed, _without_ doing anything else, may indicate that being asleep possibly prevents the potion from working. Its creator never mentioned this, due to having just created it and is still testing, or that once again...his hopes are too high.

With his body stable, Tsuna's eyes remain half-opened as he listens to a nervous, and sweaty-looking Dino talk back to a guardian Tsuna may or may not end up encountering, while still under the potion's vicious grasp. Obviously, he would so much prefer not to see his scary cloud guardian anytime soon, but can he be so sure that being without luck, he can still expect at least tiny drops of it?

Speaking of which, why does Dino seem to be acting strangely?

Probably because...

"Ahh...no, I'm quite busy. Sorry."

As Tsuna begins fearing for the worst possible scenario again, one that could possibly leave him immobilized this time, his ears fight to hear what Hibari is saying on the other side of the call. With the room silent, aside from Dino's nervous voice, Tsuna expected to hear at least a word or two, but only a moment after apologizing, Dino's tone changes suddenly. "What? Wait...hey, Kyo-!"

And with that, the quiet voice Tsuna failed to hear was gone, and soon is the cell phone too, now within a pocket of Dino's jacket.

Then, does Tsuna's mind wonder, in what way is the blond busy, while sitting here next to him?

At that thought, do his fears strike him harder.

... _no way_...

Please...no way.

Turning round to look at the younger one in the eyes, Dino seems hardly, if at all surprised to find the other fully awake, who not because he is no longer tired, but because his entire being is on alert. _Red_ alert. Yet despite how strong the desire to dash out the room is, either through the shut door or the slightly open window, he is unable to move, move without feeling absolute agony all over.

Dino, probably unaware of this as his mind becomes clouded, no longer thinking of his rather rude student, places a hand on Tsuna's left side, while slowly leaning in from the right. Tsuna feels trapped even without any force being applied, just the bending of an arm and the steady in-coming of a somewhat charming face, that is showing eyes full of lust.

He's got it, the effects of that damn potion.

Unable to move much beyond the turning of side to side of his head, Tsuna simply squeezes his eyes shut as soft lips gently touch his own. "Tsuna..." They utter a moan before their first contact, then proceed with the second, the third, all of which come down with carefulness. This leaves Tsuna with a strong impression that Dino, unlike his beloved and lovable guardians...

...is experienced.

Although this brings little comfort to the brown-haired, he cannot help but feel somewhat aroused by how skillfully Dino is kissing him, how his left hand begins caressing his cheek gently, before moving over his ear and through his hair. He feels enchanted, but won't dare admit it. He doesn't even want to imagine how many people have already felt this sensation.

The thought only makes him blush further.

From simple pecks, the moment soon intensifies when Tsuna's lips finally give access, partly on their own accord, much to Tsuna's embarrassment. He doesn't want to enjoy this, to be pleased about this, yet the possessed Dino is doing everything he can to win over Tsuna's heart, even if it is just for a brief moment.

Tsuna really hopes for this to be brief, even more when that tongue begins exploring his mouth rather eagerly, and the left hand moves down to explore Tsuna's torso by slipping underneath his clothing. The boy's body is beginning to heat up, similar to how it did under the touches of the previous four partners. With 'that' growing increasingly excited, and the session only turning more rough, Tsuna is left to feel tears appear as he still...despite his hopelessness, prays for a miracle to save him.

Save him...and help him get back at Daemon.

With the blue night sky now present, with over a thousand little bright stars decorating it, the streets begin to empty as morning and day shift people start making their way home, some even walking past Tsuna's house. Slipping past the small gap of the second-floor bedroom window, are the moans of the red-faced Tsuna, which are heard clearly by whoever goes by.

All adults instantly feel disgust, shame, or even horror, for it is considered highly inappropriate for teenage boys to do such perverted things, including making such perverted sounds. Some passersby are even those who caught sight of Tsuna's session with Gokudera, making the reputation of the boy, silently, drop down below what any normal student in town could possibly have.

Consumed by pleasure all thanks to one's experience, Tsuna fails to remember that people can hear him, as a pair of hands continue roaming his now naked body with great desire. He doesn't even know if anyone besides him is home, having failed to check before collapsing. Though even if the house is void of people, or even if the streets are without a soul, Tsuna already feels...that there is no dignity left in him. He has been through too much already, too much to be able to bounce back to who he was before.

This only becomes increasingly true when, despite his 'size', the blond looks down on his partner with want, and whispers, "Tsuna...I need you." Tsuna knows this isn't true, that these words aren't coming from Dino's heart, and he doesn't want them to ever. Heck, all he wants is a normal life with strong bonds, bonds that are made up of stable friendships, not lust and dirtiness!

However, with his body no longer within his own control, but instead within Dino's, especially as the other holds his hips gently and firmly with those hands, preventing even a flinch, Tsuna's only option is to let out a cry when the man thrusts himself inside of him, spreading him as a result.

He will forgive him. He promises to. He will forgive Dino and everyone else.

Just not...you-know-who.

"Dino-san..." Tsuna sobs, as the man begins the pace of moving in and out, in and out, panting too as sweat flings off him and onto the pale skin below, as well as the sheets which are turning into more and more of a mess. With citizens continuing to walk by, including a few, now-disturbed dogs and cats, life...as one can easily tell...continues to worsen for the poor Tsuna.

Oh, how unfortunate he is, and if it were alive, the camera set upon a tree near by, would agree heavily.

 


	7. Everyone's Day

The camera switches off, shortly after the couple in the brightly-lit bedroom have completed their session. Gazing through the window, with innocence, right next to the device is a small blue bird. Like the boy lying flat on the bed, its expression bears sadness, not because of anything to do with said boy, but because the owner of its favorite shoulder has disappeared once again.

He was here, just a while ago.

* * *

  _That morning..._

* * *

Despite the awesome show that has just started before his eyes, which he can see from a marvelous view point, his interests are suddenly drawn at the thought of visiting his precious. In an instant, he is gone from that spot, and less than a minute later, he appears standing upon the frame of a large, broken window, emerging from thin, pale-blue mist.

Daemon Spade smiles.

There, upon that old, worn out sofa, one darkly-colored almost as if by age, with tears here and there too, lies what he has repeatedly claimed as being rightfully his. No soul will ever change that decision, no soul can ever alter that belief, which is why the trespasser switches to smirking rather devilishly.

Asleep, his beloved is.

He is rather surprised not to be received by the usual flying trident or a death glare, considering the time of day and how bright it already is outside. The sun is shinning proudly, and students of all schools are already half-way towards their destinations. Yet, as he steps down gracefully onto the dusty floor and walks around the object and towards the teenager, amusement still remains clear on his features.

Why? He prefers it this way.

Seeing closely with his own two eyes, he now notices how the other looks fairly worn out. This is lucky for Daemon, that apparently something from the previous day has left this person completely defenseless in his all-mighty presence.

The mere thought causes him to chuckle, but only lightly, for he yet wants to wake the other up.

No, not now.

He wants to enjoy himself first.

Leaning forward oh-so silently, Daemon gently caresses the blue-haired's cheek with his gloved hand, and whispers in his ear in an alluring voice, "You are mine, Rokudo Mukuro. You belong to me." He lets out a slightly louder laugh when he feels the teenager flinch, and sees him frown in response.

This is so exciting.

With a twisted smirk, he trails the tip of his nose down from the ear to Mukuro's neck, while savoring every tiny reaction he gets, and every scent he can pick up. He loves to tease, and doesn't care what will happen should Mukuro awaken to find him somewhat molesting his body, on top of rudely invading his privacy.

He knows he won't be greeted kindly, but knowing that only makes this moment all the more enjoyable. "My precious little pet." He moans, as his left hand comes down and brushes over Mukuro's chest and stomach faintly. The illusionist is clearly disturbed by this, and, feeling like teasing him a bit more as a means to wake him up and ruin his peace, Daemon moves back up, and whispers his parting words, all the while resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

"My beloved _toy_."

Almost immediately after, do blue and red eyes open...slowly. The expression on their owner's face is full of pure annoyance, as if having had a disturbing dream, though as he tries to collect his still-tired self while looking around the lifeless room, Rokudo Mukuro fails to figure out what woke him up.

"What in the world...?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

As students begin pouring in and filling the atmosphere with whispers, gossips and chats, the Reception Room, also known as the office of the school's Discipline Committee, remains quiet. With a few lower-rank members standing guard inside and out, the Head, Hibari Kyoya, is sitting at his desk frowning, as his light-blue eyes examine a paper in his hand.

How annoying.

Receiving complaints over Discipline Committee violence is something he can handle without flaw, but when it comes to violence or other problems among the students themselves, he often wonders why at times, Namimori Junior High seems to be packed with nothing but idiots.

Such problems range from missing pencils to fights over who gets to sit next to the pretty girl at lunch. Each complaint, no matter how well-written, always gives him a mild, though unwanted headache.

Tossing the sheet aside, Hibari quickly sends a glare to the two men supposedly guarding him, to remind them that he will discard it if he wants to. Leaving problems unsolved have not only made them increasingly unpopular, but also caused some parents to be called in by their children to help deal with the issues, or to simply give the Headmaster a headache instead.

As much as Hibari respects his Headmaster, he has long decided to draw a line that marks how far he will go out of his way to please the man. He will not tolerate childish complaints that bear no importance to anyone but to those who dare waste his time, especially when he obviously has better things to do with his life. Unfortunately though, such indifference will only cause these complaints to pile up rapidly, leading to more chances of the school getting upset...and with him.

Now _that_ , he doesn't want.

After a while of pondering and massaging the bridge of his nose, Hibari lets out a sigh and rises to his feet, throwing aside another sheet of paper he had automatically picked up yet ignored completely, causing the two bodyguards-turned Committee members to forcefully try to resist the urge to go out of form, as the white object gracefully lands upon the floor, adding a point to the disregarded side.

Without a word, the annoyed Head Perfect makes his way towards the door. Even as they stand in their best arms-back-straight, heads up and faces-looking-tough stance, they are both able to notice the pure irritation in the raven-haired's eyes and aura, and mostly because of this, do they withhold all words of protest as the double door opens and closes, leaving them as the only ones to witness just how much their leader is likely hurting the school.

Once outside, said leader finds himself fairly caught in all the chit-chat that has been buzzing around most recently. While attempting to ignore and even scare some students with his sheer presence, Hibari continues down the stairs, but due to his sensitive ears he fails to avoid picking up some sentences along the way.

"Did you hear, Dame-Tsuna has a girlfriend!"

"What? You kidding me?"

"Who in their right mind would date him??"

"I don't know, but he smells funny."

"Yeah, like he's done something dirty."

"...Or has become rather attractive."

"Huh!?"

These words spark only minor curiosity in the cloud guardian, as he continues to head for the exit of the school he so dearly loves. He doesn't want to be a burden to this place, even if using his right to simply walk out at anytime without asking permission is doing nobody any good. Therefore, once his two feet arrive inches from the gate, he makes a promise.

He promises that after this brief walk to calm his nerves, he will return to cross that line.

All for the sake of his precious sanctuary.

* * *

  _Shortly afterwards..._

* * *

Picking out the money from her darkly-themed purse, Chrome soon hands it to the cashier before taking the now paid-for plastic bag - along with its contents - and stuffing them into her school bag, where they are known to be most safe. Then, does she step outside and slowly, makes her way towards her left, and afterwards she shall head back home.

_Home._

A place where a bunch of uncommon people have gathered together to make a living, and to continue fulfilling their personal ambitions without drawing in too much attention. Chrome herself is a member simply because she is useful, and doesn't mind being seen as more of a tool than a beloved ally, for all she wants is to live peacefully, and be thankful to that person.

That person, who has given her not only a second chance at life, but also happiness. If only, if only...

"Hey."

Her thoughts are surprisingly interrupted, and not by the usual; not by Ken's loud shouting or M.M.'s music practicing, but by the call from a person she did not expect to see near her favorite market. The mere sight of him startles her, as they stand only a few feet apart, her black bag now held tighter against her breasts.

"Cloud person..."

Standing before her with cold-eyes, is none other than Hibari Kyoya.

His attention is greatly caught by the look of worry written all over her face, and so, out of curiosity, does he ask her a question.

"What's with that look?"

Although a bit taken aback, Chrome decides to give an honest reply, with her naturally soft voice.

Her one eye gazes down at her feet.

"Mukuro-sama has been unusually cranky since this morning." She admits, unaware that she has just satisfied Hibari's other curiosity. "I'm not sure why but," She looks back up, adding, "only a disturbed sleep could have caused this."

At that, Hibari's eyes shift into a glare, not at the sad girl standing in front of him, but at a figure he now believes has returned to mess with his life again. Feeling that his free time has been sharply cut short, Hibari simply turns his back on Chrome and walks off, but not without muttering words she barely manages to hear, as she reacts to him in surprise.

"I see."

* * *

  _Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Mama, we need to go buy more supplies." The sweet-voiced Arcobaleno looks up and says, after having examined a list of things left neglected for too long. Luckily repairs aren't among them, but that still leaves a lot of money needed to be spent.

Turning round after having put away everyone's dishes, Nana kneels slightly as she looks down at the baby, with a loving smile. "I thought so." She giggles. "Well then," she turns to the approaching Lambo, who is also on the kitchen table. By the door frame is Bianchi, and on the counter behind Lambo is I-Pin. All four are currently listening intently for Nana's next words. "Why don't we go check out the new restaurant and toy shop while we're out?"

Cheers instantly fill the room, mostly from Lambo.

"Buwahahaha! Lambo-san can finally have some fun!" The boy excitedly exclaims. If the kind mother and housewife wasn't standing there, the darkly-dressed hitman admits that he would have kicked the cow-dressed boy in the face for being overly-proud.

Instead, he just sits there, with a forced smile.

"That's a good idea, shall we go?" Bianchi, moving forward, asks.

I-Pin sends the group a nod as a happy Fuuta comes running in, all-too-eager to confirm what he just heard.

"Really? Can we finally get some new toys?"

Although it wasn't his intention to make this trip a long one, at least, not due to extra visits, Reborn is the one to answer to Fuuta's hopes.

"Ah. We can."

"Yay~!!!"

The children cheer with huge joy, and while all are expecting to be home late, none bother to inform a certain teenager that everyone is going to absent for a long time, especially not with Reborn currently being upset with him. In less than ten minutes, the house is abandoned.

No one returns until an hour after a certain blond has left, feeling downright ashamed of himself.

 


End file.
